Kiss the Girl
by crazyarsonist
Summary: An ordinary assignment for Renji and Rukia turns into something special when Ichigo decides to interfere... REVISED


Useless Notes: Since you guys are already probably used to reading my emotional monologues, I thought it would be fun if I tried out something new

**Useless Notes: **Since you guys are already probably used to reading my emotional monologues, I thought it would be fun if I tried out something new.

Like I said in my profile, I'm crazyarsonist, people and I write about anything and everything I like.

Again, I don't care about what you say, as long as it's gonna help me out in the future. Besides, I also need to know if I suck at writing comedies and if my dramatic stories are better.

**Disclaimer:** If Bleach were mine, Renji and Rukia would end up together.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**Kiss the Girl**

It was a clear and starry August night that found Renji Abarai and Kuchiki Rukia on Ichigo's rooftop, standing (or sitting) guard over the city, should a Hollow choose to attack the unsuspecting townspeople there.

Behind them was the window that led to Ichigo's bedroom, which showed Ichigo and Chad were playing cards ("What the hell does fish have to do with cards?" Renji had asked), while Ishida and Inoue were trying to get their homework done.

Poor Kon was tied up in the closet, so as not to disturb the peace.

Now why Ichigo's friends had decided to stay over for the night was a mystery, but that is a highly irrelevant detail which, for the meantime, must be overlooked.

Well anyway, on this clear and starry August night, Renji and his childhood friend were on Ichigo's rooftop, surveying the slumbering town.

"I don't know how you do it." Renji thought out loud, his arms huffly crossed in the middle, obviously to give off the impression that he was a genius, which of course, he was not.

"Do what?" Rukia looked up at him.

"You know, going on with your life in these stupid, useless gigai." he retorted, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." she smiled, "It takes some getting used to."

Somehow, in Renji's eyes, Rukia's voice sounded so good to hear, that he had the sudden urge to hear it again, despite the fact that he's probably heard it countless times before.

"Although Ichigo helped a lot…"

There it was again.

As she continued, the more beautiful she got, it seemed. And the way she moved her lips was so tempting too…

"…It's still kind of hard to adjust."

_There you see her sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her_

Renji shook his head in disbelief. Why did it feel like someone was watching him? Why did he start hearing voices, especially one that sang to him?

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try _

_You wanna kiss the girl_

"Na- NANI?!" he yelled, almost losing his balance.

"Renji?" Rukia turned around to face him, half-expecting a Hollow to pop out. Instead, she saw a fumbling Renji, hanging onto the edge of the roof for dear life, trying to get back up. It was such a funny sight, really.

"Ah, Rukia!" he grinned, trying to cover up for his stupidity.

She looked straight at him, waiting for a response.

But her eyes… oh sweet angels of the skies, there was something about her eyes… so dark and soft, two black little marbles of beauty…

"Renji… stop looking at me like that."

"Huh?"

"You're scaring me."

"Ah! If that's the case eh… gomenasai." he scratched his nape, while still hanging on Ichigo's roof. She nodded and proceeded to scan the western area of the town this time.

This he took as an acceptance of his apology, so he scrambled back on the roof and regained his position beside her.

He took an awkward glance behind him, and saw that no one had noticed.

_Yes you want her _

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

Ask her? Ask her what? If she liked him too?

No. That was way beyond impossible. She couldn't like him back…could she?

_It don't take a word not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Renji's eyes opened wide and he almost fell down again. He glanced sideways to check if Rukia had noticed. She didn't.

He swore he was going to kill whoever the dude was just for singing to him like that.

"Kiss the girl…" he snorted, "What a load of bull."

"What was that?" Rukia looked at him.

"Ah Rukia!" he sweatdropped, "Nothing, nothing, just talking to myself! That's all, no need to worry!"

He kicked himself mentally. That was the most pathetic thing he had ever said before in his whole life! All sixty years of it!

"I swear, Renji, you are acting a little strange today."

_Shalalalalala, my oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

"Of course I ain't kissing the girl!" he shouted at nobody in particular, waving his fist for added effect.

"Nani?" Rukia's eyes grew to twice their size, "You're kissing who?"

"AHHHH RUKIA!!" he was in a panicking state by now and had turned so red, that even his hair had been outclassed.

It is currently unknown if Kuchiki Rukia was actually jealous when she heard her friend shout stuff about kissing a girl.

_Shalalalalala, ain't that sad _

_Ain't it a shame, too bad_

_He gonna miss the girl_

"Will you cut that out?!"

"Renji, what is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing Rukia…" he sighed, "Just hearing voices…" he brought his right palm to his face in exasperation.

She turned back to the city, but not before casting Renji a worried look—a very worried one at that. He in turn, gave her a wide grin and a little wave, signaling that he was okay.

_Now's your moment, floating on a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better_

_She don't say a word _

_And she won't say a word til you kiss the girl_

His grip on Zabimaru's hilt tightened even more as he realized that even though it was dumb, the dude was actually right.

He looked toward Rukia and decided that now was the right time to spill it.

_Shalalalalala, don't be scared _

_You got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalala, don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl_

The sweat beads on his forehead increased, his heart began hitting his chest at 200 miles an hour and his lungs seemed to have gotten smaller, as his fear heightened.

He took a look behind him to check out Ichigo's gang. They were still busy, their backs turned to the window.

"Well here goes, I guess…" he muttered to himself.

"Rukia." sounded his raspy voice.

_Shalalalalalala, float along _

_And listen to the song, the song say kiss the girl_

"Renji?" she turned to him.

_Shalalalalala, the music play_

_Do what the music say, you gotta kiss the girl_

"There's—there's something I've wanted to tell you for a very long time…"

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

"Which is…?"

_You wanna kiss the girl_

"Rukia, I…"

_You gotta kiss the girl_

"Please don't be mad at me no matter what happens."

"Renji, what're you…?"

_GO ON and kiss the girl! _

Obeying the inner command, Renji took in a long breath (probably his last, knowing Rukia) and puckered his lips, offering no response to the completely bewildered Rukia.

He leaned forward and—

"NEE-SAN!!" a voice hollered from inside the room.

The childhood friends instinctively turned around and saw Kon headed straight for them.

"Kon?" Rukia caught him, creating a soft and tiny squish-sound when he landed. Renji, meanwhile, was muttering curses under his breath, clearly disappointed at the ruined moment.

"Oi, Rukia!" Ichigo waved from inside the room "Throw him over here, will ya?"

She merely shrugged and threw the helpless plushie back to Ichigo, completely ignoring Kons' cries for help.

"NEE-SAN!!" he wailed.

"So Renji…" she turned back to her friend. "What was it?"

"Ah that was nothing." he pouted, facing the other direction, his arms folded tightly in the center. "Forget it."

"Oh really Renji…" she started, stifling a giggle.

Hold on a sec—she was giggling?

"You can be so stupid and cute sometimes."

"Eh?" his mouth hung open. "Say what?"

"You know…"

"Rukia, I don't under—"

He wasn't able to complete his sentence, however, because Rukia had already jumped onto him, throwing her whole weight on him, and locking his lips with her own. Surprised as he was by this sudden outburst, he willingly obliged and responded by catching her and by welcoming her kiss with his.

His hands dug deeply into her back—an indication that he was enjoying it.

Her fingers played with his red hair, twisting and curling the ends around them—an indication that she loved it as much as he was.

Both their eyes were closed in deep satisfaction, and both were so close, their noses came into contact. Their tongues, which were engaged in a furious wrestling match earlier, had already become passive by now, with Renji taking full control.

It took some time for them to separate, but when they did, they regained their composures and sat up again.

"You stink." Rukia complained after a long pause.

Renji only laughed out loud at her comment, but it wasn't long before Rukia joined him.

"Woman, you have gotta make up your mind." Renji commented, straightening his shinigami robes.

"About what Abarai-fukutaichou?" she teased.

"Well you still have to decide whether I'm cute or stupid." he replied, ignoring her teasing.

"Aww, can't you be both?"

"Uh-uh. Honest opinion."

"Fine then, I pick stupid."

"Smartass."

She merely smiled, and leaned into his shoulder.

"But maybe, just for tonight, you can be cute."

He smiled too, and draped his right arm around her shoulders.

"Really?"

"Don't push it." she whispered, grabbing at his cloak. "You're ruining the moment."

No more words were said after that.

--

**OMAKE!**

"Aw, don't they look so sweet?"

"Kuchiki-san and Abarai-kun are so perfect for each other!"

"I agree."

"I knew Kuchiki-san would end up making the first move."

"Heh. I always knew Yuzu's old tapes would come in handy sometime."

"Kurosaki-kun isn't that—"

"The Little Mermaid?"

"Hm, who knew Kurosaki would have those kinds of things in his room?"

"Shut up, I told you this was my sister's!"

"You asshole, so that's what I've been hearing!"

"So what? At least it got you and Rukia together!"

"I don't care! Don't play with me anymore like that anymore, you hear? It sucks!"

"Well sor-ree Mr. Abarai-fukutaichou!"

"What was that?"

"Ahhh! Kurosaki-kun!"

"Renji!"

"Ichigo!"

"Renji, you have three seconds to put Zabimaru back in his sheath. One."

"Kurosaki, I would advise not doing that in your house…"

"But Rukia!"

"TWO"

"…It might cause a disturbance."

"Ishida's right."

"Kurosaki-kun, please put down your sword, it's scaring me."

"NEE-SAN!!"

Speaking order:

Ichigo /Inoue /Chad /Ishida /Ichigo /Inoue /Chad /Ishida /Ichigo /Renji /Ichigo /Renji /Ichigo /Renji /Inoue /Rukia /Chad /Rukia /Ishida /Renji /Rukia /Ishida /Chad /Inoue /Kon

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: **Please review!


End file.
